


Day 2 - Training

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: GerIta Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Training, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 for GerIta Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Training

Germany had been awake and alert since the crack of dawn. Now he was getting ready to begin training with Japan and Italy for the morning. Germany had woken Italy up and made sure he was dressed and waiting outside with Japan before he had gotten himself ready…or so he thought. He walked outside to where Japan and Italy should have been waiting, only to find Italy missing while Japan calmly watched the clouds roll by. He made his way over to where Japan was standing.

  
“Where’s Italy?” Japan blinked and pulled his gaze away from the sky.

  
“Oh.” He looked around for a moment. “He was here a few minutes ago. I don’t really know where he went.” Germany growled in frustration.

  
“If that idiot would just listen to me for one day!” Germany sighed as he tried to calm himself down. “We need to find him and make sure he’s alright. I don’t want another country to attack him while he’s all alone.”

 

“Hai.” Japan nodded in agreement.

  
Germany and Japan started their search by checking around the outside of Germany's house. When they didn’t find him there, they made their way towards the forest, periodically calling his name.

  
‘Where could he have gone?’ Germany was beginning to get worried. They had neither seen nor heard any signs of Italy anywhere. Just then, Germany was pulled from his thoughts by a distant sound.

  
“-many! Gerrrmanyyyy!” That was Italy’s voice! And he sounded scared.

  
“Wait back at the house. I’ll go take care of Italy.” Japan stood there, watching Germany run off in the direction of the voice, before turning around and calmly walking back to the house.

  
Germany slowed down as he went farther into the forest. He looked around, but still didn’t see any sign of Italy. With a grunt, Germany cupped his hands around his mouth to maximize the volume of his voice.

  
“Italy! Where are you?”

  
“Germany! Help! I’m stuck, Germany!” Germany could tell Italy was close, but he still couldn’t see him.

  
“What? Where? I hear you, but I can’t see you.”

  
“U-u-up here!” Germany looked up and saw Italy clinging to a branch a good distance up the tree.

  
“What? How did you get up there?” Germany moved so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck so much.

  
“I saw a butterfly that reminded me of you, so I tried catching it, but then I got lost and now I’m up here! Please, Germany! Help me!” Italy started crying as Germany tried to keep calm.

  
“Just how do you plan on getting down from there?” The annoyance in Germany’s voice was quite apparent. Italy stopped for a moment to think.

  
“I don’t know! I was hoping you would know!” Germany grunted in frustration.

  
“Fine. Just jump down and I’ll catch you.”

  
“Promise?” Germany looked at Italy for a moment before replying.

  
“Yes, alright. I promise I’ll catch you.” Germany sighed as he held out his arms and took a strong stance. “Now jump!”

  
“Okay!” Italy carefully let go of the branch he’d been clinging to and stood up as best as he could, wobbling slightly. Then he jumped, screaming the whole way down.

  
With a soft thud, Italy managed to land safely, right on top of Germany, who had knocked down in the process. Germany groaned as Italy pushed himself up to look at his face. Italy smiled, then wrapped his arm around Germany’s neck and rubbed his cheek against Germany’s.

  
“Ah~! Thank you! You caught me, Germany! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

  
“Get off of me!” Germany pushed Italy off of him and stood up, while Italy just stared at him from the ground.

  
“Please don’t be mad at me, Germany.”

  
“Of course I’m going to be mad! Instead of doing what I told you and waiting to start training, you went off by yourself! If something happened to you I’d-” Germany shut his mouth quickly and turned away mumbling, “I’d be sad.”

  
“But I’m alright now, thanks to you!” Germany looked back at Italy with a sigh.

  
“Yes, I suppose so.” He put on a stern expression. “But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook! We still have training to do and I’m not letting you get away this time!”

  
Italy yelled as Germany grabbed his legs and dragged him back to the house where Japan was waiting for them. Italy tried everything he could to get away from Germany, but he just wasn’t strong enough.

  
“Germany! Please! Let me go! I don’t want to train! It’s too much work! I don’t need any more training!”

  
“You got stuck in a tree! That’s a sign you need MORE training, you idiot!”


End file.
